The Elleth of Sunnydale
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: Galadriel has been having visions of a young elleth trapped in a helldimension. It is time to save her.


The Elleth of Sunnydale Chapter 1. A Sunny Day in Sunnyhell.

I do not have a beta writer so I am trying to catch problems myself.

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Lord of the Rings however much I might like to. This first chapter is to try and break out of my writers block.

* * *

Galadriel looked down upon her mirror and waited for the visions to come. When they did she could only watch in shock and horror at what she saw. A young elleth (she elf) had been taken from middle earth to another world.

Somehow this elleth had been wrapped in illusion and appeared human, but Galadriel could see that this girl was no human. She had the brightest fea (soul) of any elf she had ever seen but as she watched fragments of the life of said elleth her light gradually dimmed until it barely glowed.

She couldn't see how but she knew that the life of this elleth was important to the future of Middle Earth and that they were running out of time to save this elleth. The elleth named Buffy Summers.

Galadriel watched in horror as the girl was called and given a dark and awesome power to fight the vampires of that world. She watched as Buffy defeated foe after foe. The girl was so young she hadn't even finished growing yet but she was killed and brought back by her friend.

Stretching out her senses she sent and urgent summons to both Gandalf and her March Warden, Haldir. It was long past time they rescued this young elleth before her fea was broken altogether.

* * *

The golden sun sparkled down from an azure blue sky. The birds were singing the air was fresh and clean. Buffy and Willow lounged in the sun. Buffy was working on her tan while Willow tried desperately to spread her sun block all over her body wanting to avoid another sunburn.

"This feels so good." Buffy said to her dear friend as she lifted her fruity drink to her sun warmed lips and drank.

"Great." Willow agreed a little too brightly. "Don't you think we should go in like about, now?" Willow continued only a moment later.

"Wills, you are not going to get skin cancer with the amount of sunscreen you put on," Buffy smiled at her friend.

"But, you don't have any protection on at all. Just suntan oil, and what kind of a friend would I be if I let my other friend get skin cancer from the freakish amount of time she spends in the sun. OH! not that you are freakish. I didn't mean freakish. I just meant that you spend a lot of time in the sun." Willow started gushing.

"Relax Wills. Everything will be ok. Close your eyes and just relax. Let the sun warm your skin and feel the tension drain out of your body." Buffy advised.

"You're right, and when you're right you're right. We need some relaxation time after everything with the Order of Takara trying to kill ya. It's just, couldn't our relaxation time be in the shade or inside or something?"

"Willow, sunlight is good for you. You don't want to end up looking like a vamp now do you? besides nothing could get me out of this chair right now but a horde of attacking demons."

"Ok I guess. I do need my vitamin D. I am vitamin D lovin' girl. I just thought we could get it through vitamins or something like that." Willow added then sat back to try and relax like Buffy.

Only a few minutes passed and Buffy heard Willow gasp. "Uh, Buffy!" She cried out "Remember what you said about being attacked by a horde of Demons? I think it is happening!" Willow cried out.

Buffy didn't sense any demons but couldn't risk being wrong. Opening her eyes she was met with an amazing sight. A glowing white portal was open in her back yard and tall blonde men with bows and arrows were coming out of it.

"Run Wills!" Buffy cried and ran herself as there were far too many for Buffy to take on alone without any weapons. Buffy still sensed no evil from them in fact there was something about them that seemed good and familiar to her. Risking a last look back behind her so she could describe them to Giles she was nearly floored from seeing so many handsome men with pointy ears. Then two more figures emerged from the portal; an old man who looked just like she imagined Dumbledore would look like and a breathtakingly beautiful woman in a long flowing gown of white and blue.

Buffy was struck to the bottom of her soul by how familiar she looked. She almost stopped running to turn back and go introduce herself, but Willow was holding her hand. She had to protect Willow. Fortunately her mother was still gone for another couple days so no one was in the house.

"Wait." A woman's voice commanded inside of Buffy's own mind. "We mean you no harm."

"Go Wills run." Buffy commanded then stopped running to turn once again to the creatures that seemed to be invading her backyard. There was something about them that made Buffy want to go back besides they hadn't fired on them yet. Really, if they were attacking why weren't they shooting their arrows at them?

"Buffy come on!" Willow shouted. Turning back to Willow she could see that she was waiting for her at the fence gate leading to her front yard.

"Please, do not fear us." The voice sounded again inside of her mind.

"Fear! I don't fear you." thought Buffy who was feeling affronted at the very thought. "I am just being cautious!" She stated as Willow grabbed her hand and lead her to the front yard.

* * *

Gandalf watched as the two young woman ran away from them. "Well that was regrettable yet unavoidable I suppose." He stated to no one in particular and wondered why the Valar didn't provide them with a way to portal somewhere close by that was more private.

"Haldir, follow the young lady from a distance and try not to further alarm them." Galadriel commanded him.

Haldir bowed "If they should split up which am I to follow?" he asked.

"The blond, she is the one we came for." Galadriel answered. With this Haldir turned to follow the young ladies from a distance.

"I must say this isn't what I was expecting when you said this was a hell dimension." Gandalf stated with a sly glance at Galadriel. "Sunshine and blue skies I mean. But what is in the air that I am smelling I wonder? I have never been in a hell dimension before, do you think everyone here dresses as scantily as those two did?"

* * *

Buffy and Willow ran to Giles' apartment and rushed inside without bothering to knock. "Giles!" They cried out seeing him.

"Good lord what is going on?" He asked seeing them arrive like the hounds of hell were on their heels and both wearing only their bikini's.

Willows eyes grew large and she bounded for the nearest blanket. "Eep." She cried trying desperately to hide from Giles and wishing she hadn't let Buffy talk her into a bikini. Buffy however simply walked past Giles for the guest bedroom where she kept a change of clothes.

"What is going on with you two?" Giles demanded.

"We were attacked by these demons. Only Buffy keeps insisting that they aren't demons and they didn't exactly attack us. But Giles they came pouring out of a portal with bows and arrows and they talked to us in our minds! Buffy kept turning back like she wanted to talk to them, I was afraid they were putting some kind of enchantment on her." Willow babbled to him.

"D-did you say that they talked to you in your minds?" he asked already trying to think of what kind of demon it could be. "What did they say?"

"She said 'do not be afraid.' yeah right like I am not going to be afraid when they were appearing out of this big glowy portal packing bows and arrows! There were so many of them too!"

"What did these demons look like?" Giles asked as he grabbed the nearest demonology book.

Willow was about to admit that she never got a good look at them when Buffy breezed back into the room dressed in her backup clothes.

"I told you Wills they aren't demons. I am not sure what they were but they weren't demons." Buffy walked over the the weapons chest and started pulling out the crossbow and arrows along with some blades.

"What do you plan to do?" Giles asked seeing her getting ready for an early patrol.

"I am gonna find out who they are and what they want. Take care of each other." Buffy commanded in her no nonsense voice.

"Buffy I'm not sure that is such a good idea. According to Willow there are too many of them for you to face alone." Giles warned.

"No worries, one of them followed us. I plan to lead him away and then find out what is going on." Buffy smiled.

"Take care dear girl. We will get Xander over here to help us research." Giles stated much to Willows discomfort as she didn't have any clothes at Giles.

"Um Giles, I can't research like this and certainly not in front of Xander," Willow worried.

"Wills has a point Xander would go nonverbal and be of no help what so ever," Buffy advised.

"You think Xander would go nonverbal over me in a bikini?" Willow asked snuggling deeper into the blanket she had claimed.

"Of course he would. Maybe you should have him stop by Willows and pick her up a change of clothes too," Buffy advised as she opened the door and walked out into the evening and the already setting sun.

* * *

A little while later as Buffy walked into Restfield Cemetery she risked a glance behind her into the darkness and blinked in surprise. Not only were they hot and sexy looking men with pointy ears but they also glowed, literally.

Deciding it would only help her track him in the dark she walked around a mausoleum and quickly ran around it to jump up on top and wait for the glowy guy to follow her around it. She was just starting to wonder if she somehow lost him in the last couple minutes before she got to the mausoleum when he followed the path of her footsteps toward the mausoleum, but before he could get too close he stopped and started scanning the roof of it. She froze and hid in the shadows of it, thinking to herself that this guy was good. She was better though she decided as he continued to follow the path she had taken occasionally squatting down to look at her foot prints in the grass.

Pulling her dagger she was about to leap off the mausoleum to take him down. She wasn't planning on killing him she just wanted to ask her questions. Suddenly she was plowed into from behind. And she suddenly realized that her vampire senses were roaring. She had been so distracted she hadn't sensed the vampire sneak up behind her.

Jabbing her elbow into the vampire behind her she managed to get room between herself and the snapping creature on top of her. Using this space she quickly flipped over and was about to try to get to her feet when the vampire was on her again pinning her down. Struggling wildly Buffy used her dagger to attack, but his hands were suddenly holding hers back from his neck. Together they continued to struggle for the knife.

* * *

Haldir heard the struggles above him and launched himself up to the top of the mausoleum. Instantly his arrow was aimed at the creature on top of the girl he was to follow.

He couldn't shoot though, at this range any arrow would go right through the creature and into the girl below. He couldn't stand by and do nothing this was the girl they had come to rescue. Stepping forward he drove the point of his arrow into the creatures back. At this the creature roared into the night.

Buffy seeing her chance pried her hands from the vampire who had been distracted by his own pain and the man behind it. Instantly she slashed across the vampires neck and it was nothing more than ash and dust on top of her. Scrambling up Buffy moved away from the mysterious glowing man before her and held her knife out in front of her threateningly.

"Peace Elleth, I am not hear to hurt you." The mysterious man stated obviously having problems speaking her language.

"My name is Buffy not Elle, and who are you and why are you here? If you are not here to cause harm why did you invade my backyard with your bows and arrows?" Buffy asked.

"Buff-ee, my name is Haldir." Haldir answered.

"And what are you Haldir?" Buffy asked.

"I am an elf."

To this Buffy laughed. "You don't look like an elf, don't tell me you help Santa or make cookies?"

Haldir looked utterly confused at this response and Buffy could only smile. "Why are you here Haldir?"

"We came to rescue you." Haldir stated.

"Riiight. What per say did you come to rescue me from?" She asked still crouched down and still holding the dagger before her.

"This Hell Dimension." Haldir responded.

This time it was Buffy's turn to be confused. "Huh?"

***  
Please review : )

Some questions have been asked as to how Galadriel and Gandalf could use their power to rescue Buffy from the "hell dimension" The vision she received was guided by the Valar. The Valar showed her how and they are the ones who are granting her and Gandalf the power to be able to open the portals into Sunnydale and back again. Gandalf and Galadriel might not normally have the ability or power to do this, but the Valar do. I think that is enough said on the subject. So just go with it people. : ) If you don't like the story feel free to write your own. I love to read these things. Warning! it isn't easy, I myself am more than a little intimidated by writing a LOTR crossover but this is my attempt.


End file.
